Senshi Academy of Zephyrus Prime
by erin-hime
Summary: The story of a group of senshi training in an academy who are suddenly attacked by an ancient enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Senshi Academy of Zephyrus Prime Chapter one New Senshi, New Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: The concept of Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi is copyright Takeuchi Naoko and whomever else holds the copyright. The new characters are copyright, so to speak, Erin-hime (me). I'm not making any money off of this, as you generally know.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm giving you this locket for safe keeping. I don't want anything to happen to it while I'm gone, you see? Once I return, you can give it back to me."  
  
The little girl stared up at her mother with tear-filled, wide brown eyes, and took the proffered necklace. The little girl had envied the piece of jewelry for years, and now it was hers to watch, finally. It was unfortunate that the circumstancing in which she received the locket wasn't so hard. "I promise I won't let anything happen to it, Mommy."  
  
The little girl fell into the embrace her mother held out for her, letting her tears out in streams. She felt a little warm wetness on her shoulder, and looked up to see her mother crying. "I love you, my little mouse. Remember, I will always love you."  
  
The little girl then felt strong arms pull her away, and looked up in time to see her father and mother kiss one finally time before she ran to get onto the transport ship. The little girl waved, although she knew her mother couldn't see her, as the ship fired up it's engines and left the port.  
  
She felt a strong hand reach out and grab her own. She turned her head, red hair slapping gently across her face as she looked up at the kind green eyes of her father. "Come on, Erin. We don't want to keep Eurus waiting any longer, now do we?" She smiled at her father's strong, kind voice, and started walking with him.  
  
She looked up once last time to see the glowing light jump into hyperspace. Little did Erin know, but that was the last time she would see her mother alive.  
  
Erin O'Colley sat on her bed cross-legged, twirling her locket between her fingers. She held onto that locket with her life, even after the reports came of pirate ships attacking her mother's ship, and after her mother's officers came to their tiny home with the body of Mrs. O'Colley so they could have a proper burial. She heard the light rain pang against her stained glass window, being her out of her reverie and remembering the reason she was in her room in the first place.  
  
Training classes were usually held outside during the warm months, and the inside training room is usually closed for whatever repairs were needed from the cold season training. So, when it rains, class gets cancelled, and they are sent to their rooms with some sort of assignment that the professor forgets about for the next class. Usually, students take this time for leisure activities, like her roommate Jenna McHaley was doing. Her soft snores made Erin smile.  
  
Jenna was two years older than herself, and was two years higher in class rank. However, they ran out of rooms, and stuck those tow together because Erin was of a high rank in her class, and Jenna's old roommate had lost her powers randomly the previous year. Jenna was Sailor Aegir, much the same way Erin was Sailor Aeolus. However, unlike Erin, Jenna had a twin brother who also attended the Academy. And he was pretty hot.  
  
Erin shifted on her bed so that her arms were behind her, and she smiled. She liked lazy days like this, where no one came come and bother her, where she could think and read and study without one of her friends popping in a disturbing her. Her guardian cat Eurus was curled up asleep in her lap, her kitty tummy moving slowly with the rhythm of her breathing, and Erin's legs were falling asleep. She just shook her head.  
  
A knock up on the inner door caused Erin to jump, and the door, which apparently Jenna had forgotten to lock when she stumbled in after Erin, opened a creak. Erin's light brown eyes met with a one green one, and Erin knew it was Jenna's twin, Patrick.  
  
"Hey there, O'Colley. My sister awake?"  
  
Erin all but threw the pillow she was leaning on at him. "No, she's not. Go away, Patrick!" She was actually the only who was allowed to call him that. She didn't know the reason, but she overheard him once telling Jenna that her voice was like the calling of the guardian angels that protected their planet. She assumed that was saying her voice was soft and soothing, but it has just caused her dislike for the boy to grow slightly.  
  
"Woah, chill out, Negumi. I was just checking. You know if she has her biology homework finished?" Erin glanced over at her roommate's desk, where she could plainly see the finished assignment.  
  
"No, I can honestly tell you she hasn't. I don't even think she's started it yet." Erin hated moochers.  
  
Patrick humphed. "Fine. Tell her to meet me by the garden door whenever she gets around to waking up." He was still standing in the doorway, which allowed him to slither out in his normal way.  
  
Erin glared at the door, listening to the slight snores of both her roommate and her cat. While the encounter was hardly anything to get riled up about, she was still annoyed for some odd reason, and she felt her adrenaline pumping through her veins. Feeling a bit restless, she grabbed Eurus fully, causing the cat to wake up started, and headed out of room.  
  
She had to be sneaky, since you had to have a legitimate reason to be out of your room while you were supposed to be in class. Placing her back against the wall, Erin walked slowly and quietly down the hall, and into the Lower Upper class hall. It looked sort of like a Terran hotel or something, with many doors guarded by two windows. From personally experience, and because her room was set up similarly, Erin knew that each room at a small living area, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen pretty much in the living room.  
  
Coming up to her desired location, Erin didn't even bother to knock, knowing her best friend, Terra Fitz, all too well. She was probably either also asleep due to extreme boredom, or some was using the punching bag set up in her room at was a present from the group of friends she and Erin belonged to. Erin creaked open the door, just in case Terra was asleep, and found a shock within.  
  
Terra, tomboy Terra, was standing in front of her full length mirror, her hair down, and examining herself in a very revealing dress. Or at least revealing for Terra, because, actually, it was a very pretty dress, even on Terra.  
  
"Terra?!?!" Terra turned around, taken totally by surprise at the voice, and blushed in such a way Erin had never seen. The blush eased a little once she saw who it was.  
  
"My Goddess, Mousie, you gave me heart quite a jump there, lass." Terra brushed back a little piece of jade green bang that had fallen in her green eye.  
  
Erin grinned. "That's very...becoming on you, Terra." Terra glared, and Erin, laughing to a point of near incapacitation, had to dodge a very hard pillow throw just as hard at her.  
  
Picking up the pillow from the hallway, Erin walked into the room and sat on Terra's bed while Terra slipped into the shower with her normal clothes. Erin let Eurus go, who yawned, and curled up next to Erin, but with her light brown eyes focus and unwavering. "So, Mousie, what brings you to me humble abode?"  
  
Erin giggled. "Nothing, I was just bored, and felt like coming down here to talk to be best friend? Is that such a crime?"  
  
Terra opened the shower door wearing something more Terra-esque. "Ah, Pat came by your room just now, and your pissed, and you have no clue why."  
  
Erin shifted her gaze downward. "Yeah."  
  
Terra sat down beside her friend. "Well, it seems to me, not matter how much you deny it, that he either likes you, or you like him, and are just in denile."  
  
Erin glared at her, and heard Eurus puring. "Oh, and I bet you think so to?"  
  
Eurus shrugged, or did as close the shrugging as a cat could do. "He does like to come into our room, even when Jenna isn't there."  
  
"Smite you! He may like me, but I'll never like him like that, especially when he knows just what brings me to my boiling point."  
  
"Mmm hmm. In any case," she glanced at the window at the dwindling rain, "it seems like this isn't going to be an all day thing. Sad, isn't it."  
  
"Hai. I really didn't really want to go to evening training, but I guess we can't have everything, eh?"  
  
Terra giggled, one of the few things most people wouldn't expect of her. Naturally, Erin blamed Angelica for this monstrosity. The jade green haired reached over and started stoking Eurus. "I'm being to wonder, though, if this repetitive training's actually going to help us in the long run."  
  
Erin looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, think about it. After a while, we'll get comfortable with our partner's attacks, and, even if we keep switching around, we'll start adjusting our attacks to specifically match our partner's strengths and weaknesses. That means our attacks will eventually be useless against anyone but our partners."  
  
"Do you enjoy torturing your soul with this kind of talk, or are you really that bored?"  
  
"A little of both, actually."  
  
"Ah, ok, just making sure I wasn't going nuts for a sec there."  
  
The two girls gave each other silly grins before lying back and stretching out on Terra's bed, getting comfortable, and dreading the inevitable bell to signal the start of the next class.  
  
~~~~@  
  
"Blast these infernal senshi." The raven haired senshi cracked her whip at some charging senshi, causing black electricity to fry the poor soul. "There's too many of them."  
  
The senshi turned to her lieutenant, who blasted a few 'good' senshi away with a massive fireball. "Mistress, we can't possibly win this one, we have to pull back!"  
  
The raven haired senshi growled. "I don't want to except defeat. To do that means weakness in our strategy, and you know that Lord Beserk would never let that happen." She glanced over at her lieutenant who was looking at her with large, scared red eyes.  
  
"Mistress, there's a saying on my world that may come in handy with this situation. Leave a battle to fight another day."  
  
The raven haired senshi stopped for a moment, thinking about what her senshi said. "Yes, yes, I think I may be able to convince Lord Beserk of that. Pull out!" The senshi fighting them screeched to a halt as the warriors they were fighting all disappeared in several flashes of light.  
  
The raven haired senshi cringed when she realized she was in her lord's chambers. "Nemesis! What is the meaning of this! I know you haven't finished your battle!"  
  
"There was a flaw in the plan, your Lordship. Something leaked, and the senshi knew we were attacking!"  
  
"Yes, yes." The huge man placed a hand on his chin. "I caught the traitor, but I wasn't sure what leaked out before I devoured his soul. Alright, Nemesis, I'll let this slide this once, but, mark my words, unless you think of an even better plan, your soul shall become my next meal."  
  
Nemesis was sort of shocked that the confrontation went so well, but didn't hesitate in his order. She quickly ushered her 'troops' into her own command portion of the castle.  
  
"Alright, Eris, we're going to have to think of something better than that to get back in his good graces. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I'll all out." Eris was an odd looking senshi, with deep blue skin, pointed ears, a long, forked tail, and two black antennae constantly feeling the air. Nemesis was shorted than Ate, and had reddish raven hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I think I may have thought up something." They all turned to the new comer, someone who hadn't been in battle with them. She was the tallest of the three, with long, long brown hair hanging straight down her back to her knees, and black eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.  
  
"Discordia! How dare you show your face abandoning us before the battle."  
  
"Dear, dear, Nemesis. You didn't expect me to get my hands dirty in a little battle you surely weren't going to win, were you?"  
  
Nemesis growled. "What is your plan, Discord? Tell me before I rip your head off."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, mistress. You shouldn't lose your head like that."  
  
"NOW Discordia."  
  
"Alright, alright, I just figured why go for the fully trained senshi base? Why not get rid of them all before they become all might and powerful."  
  
"Are you suggesting time travel again?"  
  
"Good heavens, no. I'm suggesting attack that little Academy they had set up. After all, Beserk did say he didn't care when his plan was carried out, as long as it was carried out eventually."  
  
Nemesis thought for a moment. "Now I remember why I keep you around. Lotus, tell Lord Berserk we have our new plan ready!"  
  
~~~~@  
  
"Ok, tell me again why we're skipping class?" Mickel Tallis, a young black haired boy, looked sharply at Patrick. The red and orange haired boy just gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
"Ah, come on now, Tallis, you know Pat would never reveal his plan to us until we're finished with it. It's just how the dolt is." Jake Majire, a blond with light brown eyes, crept up a little closer.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Wait. Pat, we aren't scaring Jenna again, are we? Because, remember, the last time we did it, she threatened to tear our skin off the next time we did it."  
  
"No, no, it's not that."  
  
"We're not scared anyone else, are we?"  
  
"No, this isn't a scaring mission!"  
  
"Then what is it! And why did you whisper that?"  
  
"Because Professor Madison just walked by!"  
  
"Oh. Don't I feel stupid."  
  
Patrick glared at Tallis' dry comment, and peeked around the corner again. It was afternoon class for the trio of boys, and they weren't all that worried about getting caught. Most of the professors were teaching, and wouldn't have time to patrol the hallways. "In any case, we need to figure out the quickest to the library."  
  
"Down the hall, to your right, past the cafeteria, and down those stairs."  
  
Patrick and Tallis raised an eyebrow at Jake. "Spend too much time down there?"  
  
"Meh." Tallis and Patrick gave him odd smiles, then slowly started heading down the hallways.  
  
"Mr. McHaley, Tallis, and Majire! I do hope you have a good excuse this time!" All three boys stopped and cringed at the sounds of their headmistress' voice.  
  
"Headmistress! How...nice to see you out and about." They all cowered under the piercing green gaze of the headmistress.  
  
"Mr. McHaley. Come with me to my office. We'll have a little...chat. As for you to..." the two boys shrank , "I'll except you had nothing to do with this, and I simply am going to tell you to get back to class."  
  
Tallis and Jake sighed in relief, and walked as quickly as they could to their class. Upon entering, they found all eyes turned on them suddenly, and they slank to their seats.  
  
"I'm guessing Patrick had something planned for you?" Erin leaned over a little from her desk, which was next to Tallis', and looked him in the eye. He blushed.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't find out what, though. Professor Madison caught us this time before we could weasel it out of him."  
  
Erin giggled silently, then turned to listen intently to what the professor had to say, leaving Tallis to be listen to the droning voice of the history professor. He was talking about something which Tallis could care less about, the Alliance Senshi, the only senshi group in this particular galaxy. Unfortunately, the group disbanded several centuries ago, so Tallis really didn't care.  
  
On the other side of the room, Jake was looking uncomfortable while Sunny, Terra, and Melody poked him with their writing utensils. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the three that they would do that whenever he came in late for class. Which actually was hardly ever, besides when Patrick gets them into trouble.  
  
Jake turned in his seat. "Do you mind?" He hissed, causing the girls to jump back a little, and start giggling. Jake slumped in his seat, and folded his arms, deciding that he'll never get girls and their annoying little habits.  
  
The rest of the class time went like this, with the professor not paying attention to the antics of his students. He was too used to it, and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it other than to turn and face the class. He did that several times when things got out of control, but he mostly stood at the board, writing stuff down.  
  
When the bell rang, it was like a blessing to the students, who where all out of the room before the bell stopped ringing. "Gah, why did he have to be so monotonal?" Terra stuck a finger in her ear and twisted it. "I feel like my brain is mush."  
  
"Your brain is mush, Terra. You seem to keep forgetting that." Terra swatted at Erin, who just gave her a big grin. The five girls walked in a big group to lunch, which was fairly early for them this year. The Lower Class has theirs early, and the Middle Class had theirs really late. The Upper class has it in the middle, the perfect time slot. Erin had always thought it odd that they did it that way.  
  
Heading to their usual table, a big one for the large group that ended up sitting there, they set down their books and things and headed for the lunch line. They always ate in the cafeteria, while most opted for lunch in their rooms, so there weren't too many people in line. The girls talked and laughed over an event for the day before as they got their personalized trays, and then headed back to the table.  
  
Erin stopped as she approached, as did the other girls. Four other people were occupying the table, in the extra spots available. "Hey there, O'Colley. Mind if we join you?"  
  
Erin felt her face go red in anger, but the other girls giggled and started heading over to the table. Erin held out a hand to stop them. "Yes, we do mind, McHaley. Maybe if you asked after we had sat down, then I might have said yes, but..."  
  
Terra cut her off. "Aw look, she's blushing. Chill out Mousie. It's just for one day." With that, she pushed by Erin, and sat in her seat.  
  
Erin was now seeing red, and just stood there as her friends went to their seats. Oddly, Jake had positioned himself next to Sunny, and Sunny looked happy about that. Jenna was sitting next to Terra, having a nice conversation with her, and Patrick was sitting next to his sister. Tallis was sitting next to Erin's empty seat, looking like he really didn't want to be there and make her mad. She sighed, and gave in at his scared smile.  
  
"So, Patrick, what were you doing before last class?"  
  
Patrick looked at her with sly green eyes. "Nope, confidential information."  
  
Tallis leaned over. "I don't even think he knows what he was doing."  
  
Erin mouthed an 'oh' while Patrick interjected with a "Hey!" Tallis just smiled.  
  
~~~~@  
  
The girls' smiled as they waved their good-bys to one another, each having a different class after lunch. Erin, Melody, and Tallis had the same class, and Patrick had a class in the same hallway, so the four started heading in the same direction, with Tallis shooting evil looks to Patrick as he walked a little too close to Erin. Erin didn't see this, but happily talked to Melody.  
  
Patrick glanced over at Tallis and caught the look before Tallis adverted his eyes. "What's you're problem?" He hissed at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tallis responded, a little too harshly, giving himself away.  
  
"Well, whenever I walk near Erin, you give me this nasty looks."  
  
Tallis humphed. "I just don't want to see her hook up with someone like you, and get herself hurt."  
  
Patrick blinked at the statement. It sort of clicked, but Patrick didn't fully understand it. But he was taken back none the less. "What makes you think I have feelings like that for Erin?"  
  
This took Tallis back, and he opened his mouth several times before accepting defeat. "It's ok, man. Just have to make sure you're not going to bite my head off at any point." Patrick placed an arm around Tallis and punched him in the shoulder. Melody turned as Tallis started rubbing his arm.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet." Tallis stuck his tongue out at the girl. Erin just kept walking, a little ahead of the group, ignoring like she always did the banter about her.  
  
They turned the corner, about the send Patrick off, when a flash of light caught them off guard. "What the...?" Erin removed her arm from in front of her eyes, and had to stare. There, right in front of them, were three senshi, all standing in a menacing pose.  
  
"Hello there, children. Care to have a little...fun?" The middle one, who was also the shortest one, gave them an evil stare. Erin, Tallis, Patrick, and Melody just stood there in shock. After all, people don't usually appear in a flash of light in the middle of the hallway, right?  
  
"Who...who are you people?" Erin couldn't seem to get her voice working. None of them could move, for the shock seemed to have immobilized their nervous system.  
  
"tsk Haven't you heard of the most powerful faction in the universe, the Dark Coalition? Probably not, having been coped up and naïve to the universe around you. Oh well. I am Sailor Discordia, mistress of chaos, and destroyer of senshi!"  
  
"I am Sailor Eris, senshi of turmoil, and destroyer of worlds!"  
  
"I am Sailor Nemesis, senshi of revenge, and, um, destroyer of peace!" They all struck dramatic poses, and the four civilians still stared on in shock.  
  
Melody leaned over to Erin. "Aren't we supposed to be the ones striking dramatic poses?"  
  
"Maybe they hadn't read the rule book yet?" The three new senshi just stared at each other, blinking.  
  
They shook their heads. "No matter, transform, or you shall die a rather painful death as you are!" The one who called herself Sailor Eris pointed at them, a small fireball forming at her fingertip. The foursome decided it was best to follow their instructions other than getting their instructors to help.  
  
"Aeolus Wind Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Draco Dragon Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Not Knight Power, Transform!"  
  
"Aegir Knight power, Transform!" With a very flashy light show, all four teenagers transformed into their true forms, protectors of their planets, and prepared for their first real battle.  
  
"You will regret ever telling us to do that! Prepare to taste the ground!" Aeolus stood with her hands on her hips, a determined look on her face. No matter how many times she transformed, she could never get use to the bandages on her stomach, forearms, and forelegs. She just prayed they wouldn't get in her way.  
  
"Small words from a small enemy. We'll just see how powerful you really are. Eris Sun Spot!"  
  
The four easily jumped out of the way of the fire ball thrown at them, Aeolus bouncing off the wall she rammed into. Making sure her friends weren't hurt, she was caught unexpected of the next attack. "Nemesis Thunder Whip!" The whip wrapped around Aeolus' neck, and gave her quite a shock.  
  
"Aeolus!" Draco ran to her friend, who had fallen to her knees, gasping for breath. The boys glanced over to see if she was all right.  
  
"I'm.....fine...." She looked fine, and sounded fine, as if the attack only affected her breathing. The boys gave a small relieved smile, then turned back to the fight.  
  
They each took a defensive position. "Ok, I'll attack first, then you attack immediately afterwards."  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan." Aegir Knight prepared for his part, which was actually something hard to do. Sending their attacks at the precise moment to be most effective.  
  
"Blinding Darkness!" The four younger senshi adverted their eyes as Nott sent out his attack towards the 'evil people'. It actually took Nemesis and Eris by surprise, but Discordia caught what the others were doing, and adverted her eyes as well.  
  
"Aegir Frozen Water!" Aegir Knight drove his attack towards the Dark Senshi, freezing and further immobilizing Nemesis and Eris. Discordia, however, being the most strategized of the group, leaped out of the way, and landed fairly close to Nott and Aegir Knight,  
  
The boys were taken by surprise, and Discordia was able to hit them perfectly with her attack. "Chaos Reign!" The boys were hit by a black void, and sent flying into the wall behind them, knocking them unconscious. Discordia looked over to where Aeolus was still gasping in the hold of Draco.  
  
"Don't you want to play too, my dear?" Draco was looking in shock at Nott and Aegir Knight not really sure what to do.  
  
She then glanced at Aeolus, who looked up at her with strained eyes, and a calm came over Draco. "I don't know who are really are, and where you came from, but no one comes and hurts my friends without just cause. Now you will face my wrath, and you'll be lucky if you survive. Draco Energy Dragon!"  
  
Her eyes almost glowing red, Draco placed her hands by her ruby brooch which started to glow. A small vaporous thing started to form from her brooch, and Discordia somehow couldn't take her eyes off it. It slowly formed into a dragon, a golden one that was almost blinding, and it gave a mighty roar. Before Discordia had a chance to respond, it jumped at her and lightning speed, and Draco smirched at her terrified scream as it slammed into her.  
  
However, her smile faded as she saw her disappear, along with Nemesis and Eris, in the middle of the attack.  
  
The attack faded fairly quickly, and Draco stood, still ready to fight, in a scorched hallway. Aeolus stood up, her breath back but still hand to throat, and walked up to her friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Aeolus looked at Draco. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that this won't be the last we see of those three."  
  
Draco nodding, and looked over to the fallen boys, who were moaning, and trying to get up from the jumbled up heap of arms and legs that Discordia's attack left them in. "I guess we should tell Headmistress Madison about thins one. I mean, who couldn't see the scorch marks from my attack?"  
  
Aeolus simply smiled, and walked over with Draco to help the boys to the imfirmary. 


	2. Chapter 2

Senshi Academy of Zephyrus Prime Chapter two Recovering from the First Battle  
  
Disclaimer: The concept of Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi is copyright Takeuchi Naoko and whomever else holds the copyright. The new characters are copyright, so to speak, Erin-hime (me). I'm not making any money off of this, as you generally know.  
  
Three dark figures appeared in a dark flash in a dark room. Two were standing as if injured, the third, if one could see her face, looking annoyed. The two injured ones walked over to a computer station, limping, and turned the giant screen on.  
  
The computer screen flickered to life, bathing the three dark figured in an artificial light. The uninjured one was fixing her hair, and gave an annoyed snort at the sudden brightness. A blue girl standing next to her commander was pulling bandages and other medical items out of a drawer next to the compute station. The raven-haired senshi simply stared at the screen, waiting for her selection to appear.  
  
"Well, that was a total waste of time." The blue one finished tending to her wounds, and made a move to start on her commander's, but she held a hand up to stop her.  
  
"Not exactly, Eris. Our first few attempts are observational ones, gauging their powers, and figuring out who would be best suited to defeat them. Now then, those knights are powerful, yet foolish, so they will be easy. Draco is also powerful, but only if she is angry, so we mustn't do anything to make her mad. She should also be one of the firsts we take out. The other one didn't get a chance to use her powers, so we don't know how to handle her."  
  
"Of course, Nemesis, we know who the blame for that problem, now don't we." Nemesis grew red in anger and turned to face her accuser.  
  
"At least I do things to help the Dark Coalition, unlike some people, Discordia."  
  
"Tut, tut, we can't still have a grudge about that, now do we?"  
  
Eris shook her head. "You know as well as the rest of us she's the senshi of revenge. She'll always hold that grudge." At this point, the blue senshi had all but strapped Nemesis down to help 'heal' her. Nemesis was putting up a good fight, but gave in at the end.  
  
Staring up at Eris as she applied some cream to her metal burns, Nemesis smirked. "I just hate to see Lord Berserk's face when you tell him what happened, Discordia."  
  
~~~~@  
  
Erin paced silently in her room. Professor Madison, after hearing about the attack, had sent the students to their rooms while they investigated the site. Both Patrick and Tallis were in the infirmary, and she herself was discharged when the nurses could only find bruises on her neck.  
  
Jenna was watching Erin worried. Erin couldn't blame, her, she would be worried if her twin brother was injured as well. She had tried to talk to Jenna, but it seemed as if the older girl blamed Erin for what happened to Patrick. Erin sighed, and continued pacing.  
  
Eurus jumped from the bed and started rubbing Erin's leg and purring. Erin smiled at Eurus' attempted to comfort her, but it didn't work. So the guardian started pacing with her.  
  
What were those Dark Senshi doing? Clearly, they weren't seriously attacking, because then four inexperience's senshi shouldn't have defeated them. Terra would argue that they were ready, but Erin knew otherwise. Dark Senshi were generally more cunning then that, too. It was as if they wanted her and her friends to win, and that just didn't make any sense to Erin. In all the history lessons involving Light Senshi and Dark Senshi, not one did the Dark Senshi 'let' the Light Senshi win.  
  
"Gah, ok, will you stop pacing now?" Erin looked over at Jenna, who had her head in a pillow. "That look on your face is giving me a headache!"  
  
Erin smiled, the first real one in about an hour. "I'm sorry." She stopped and picked up Eurus before sitting on her own bed. "I'm just thinking about something I don't understand."  
  
"You head how you and everyone got away unscathed sorta?"  
  
Erin gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah."  
  
"Mousie, sometimes you just shouldn't reflect on those kinds of things. One superstition is that if you do, you'll lose you senshi powers." She paused. "Which is what Lapis used to do...all the time. Now I think I get it."  
  
Erin giggled. "It's hard not to think about it. There's nothing else to do."  
  
"True, which is why I learned how to scale down the building."  
  
Erin blinked. "You can fit through the window?" Erin glanced at the tiny window, which she couldn't probably fit through, and gave Jenna a doubtful look.  
  
"Yea, just watch me?" Erin stood shocked as Jenna carefully lifted the window, the whole thing, out of it's casing, then slide out of it.  
  
"Woah." Erin quickly followed her roommate, wanting some adventure. Sitting and waiting while a friend was injured was no one's favorite pastime.  
  
They reached the second floor with difficultly on Erin's part, and slid into a vacant room's window. Apparently they only put the window n its case when someone was in the room.  
  
"Follow me." Jenna led Erin out of the room, and stealthily down the all until they came to a foyer. From there, it was easy to find the infirmary, as place Erin, thankfully, had never been before.  
  
The infirmary was set aside from the other rooms in the building. It stood, pristine and pure, in the middle of a wide hallway, looking ominous. Not many people were milling about here, not even professors. Erin was sure this place was off limits to students without reason, and even she was awed by the room. Despite the fact that she knew that the walking around was against the rules during this time, she herself felt drawn towards the room, intrigued by what it held within it's doors.  
  
The doors were the automatic kind, and gave a slight swoosh as they stepped into the infirmary. There were a few other students in there, mostly from small sicknesses and bumped knees. Most of the students that were sent here didn't need major care, except for the few that managed to get themselves severely injured during training. Those students now were in a separate section, some asleep, and some just sitting there, staring, and bored out of their minds.  
  
Patrick and Tallis were in a separate part as well. It seemed unused expect for what was needed for Patrick and Tallis, and Erin only could guess that this space was used for students that were injured in battle. She wasn't quite sure if it was used in the past, but, either way, it hadn't been used in quite awhile.  
  
Patrick was actually up at this point, looking around, confused. Tallis was still out, but it looked like he had moved from unconsciousness to simply asleep by the soft breathing he was giving out. Patrick looked over at his sister and Erin, gave a small wave, and coughed as he tried to greet them.  
  
Jenna rushed to her brother. "Baka! You shouldn't try to talk yet!" Patrick shrugged.   
  
Feeling slightly out of place, Erin moved her gaze from the siblings to Tallis. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Erin didn't really want to disturb him. Slowly, she shifted her stance until she decided to sit in the chair next to his bed. Jenna was fusing with Patrick, so neither of them saw her do this.  
  
Erin really didn't know what to do. Two of her friends, although she didn't want to admit it, were injured, and she never had to deal with anything like that before. She felt useless. In fact, she was being to wonder why she agreed to come in the first place. Sure, she was restless, but there wasn't much to do with both of them feeling fine now.  
  
"It's tough, isn't it?" Erin turned around to find Headmistress Madison standing behind her. She held a somewhat sad expression on her face, but she didn't seem mad.  
  
"Yes, I'm not quite sure what I can do to help them."  
  
Madison pulled up a chair next to Erin. "And you never fully will. When the first member of my senshi team got injured, none of us knew what they could do to help their situation. Actually, she was able to recover without any help, but we all still felt bad about it. As time grew on, and more and more of them got injured in battle, we came to accept that they would do fine on their own, but I always had the sense of helplessness, that I should be doing /i to help them. that feeling never fully goes away."  
  
Erin looked from her headmistress to Tallis. "It's just that...well, in that battle, I was too incapacitated to do anything as they were hit. I feel like I should have done something to have stopped that, but I couldn't. I feel like it's my fault they got hurt, and my responsibility to make sure they get better."  
  
"Sometimes that happens. There isn't anything you can do to protect everyone, Negumi, and sometimes they get hurt, That doesn't make it your fault, or your responsibility."  
  
Erin just continued staring at Tallis. He wasn't doing much. After a short period of hearing Jenna trying to get Patrick to lie down, Erin finally spoke. "Do you really think we're ready to face this new enemy, Professor."  
  
She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "No, I don't, but that's why your here. You'll know when you are really ready, and then you will go out and truly fight them." She stood up and Tallis gave a small cough.  
  
As Madison left unnoticed by any of her students, Tallis opened on ice blue eye. He tried to say something, but, like Patrick, was too weak to do so. Erin gave him a crocked grin. "Good morning."   
  
He placed a hand to his throat. Unlike Patrick, who was merely hit in the chest with the attack, Tallis was hit in the throat, where a very nasty looking bruise was starting to form. He gave Erin a questioning gaze.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Tallis gave a slow nod. "Well, that dark senshi hit you with her attack, and knocked you out. It looks like she hit your neck, so I'm thinking you may have trouble speaking for a little while. Don't worry, Patrick has to same problem, although I'm not sure why. It's an improvement though." She ducked as a pillow was thrown at her. She gave an almost genuine smile at that.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't like my talking." He croaked. Jenna then smacked him, and started to make him lie down again.   
  
Erin sighed. "Lay off him, Jenna. He obviously doesn't want to listen to you, like always, so he isn't going to simply take this lying down. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, but it makes me feel better to force him to do stuff."  
  
The other three just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
~~~~@  
  
Terra sat across from Angelica, staring at the blue alien girl. The professors had finally allowed them back to class, and it was training for them. Terra, Angelica, Melody, and Jake were in class together, while the others had another class. They were missing a certain male, but they weren't holding it against him today. However, the professor hadn't shown up yet, so all the class could do was sit on the mats, and stare at each other.  
  
"I wish you'd quit looking at me like that." Terra blinked out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, lass. I was thinking."  
  
Angelica smiled, her pearly white flashing against blue skin. "That's a first."  
  
Terra chucked a training ball at her. "I was jus' wondering what exactly caused us not to have class this mornin'."  
  
"Oh yeah, that. I'm not quite sure, and I don't think the professors want to tell us anytime soon."  
  
"True, but /i had to have been there, lass, and I plan to find out who, an' get all the juicy details out of them." The professor walked in just then.  
  
All that meant was now they were able to fight. The professor's job was to make sure no one got killed, and to drag injured students out of the room. Melody, across the room, had to pair up with another student whose usual partner was skipping.   
  
"Humus Earth Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Helios Sun Power, Make-up!" In a flash of green and gold, they were transformed.  
  
Actually, it looked like a light show in the room as everyone powered up. The first time they had seen that in their first year, they had all been awed. Now, it had lost its appeal.  
  
"Ok class, hand to hand combat first, and use your powers today only if you fine yourself in trouble."  
  
Helios and Humus starting circling each other. "So, who do you think was in the attack yesterday?"  
  
Humus looked for an opening. "I'm not quite sure. I figured it's ask around to see if anyon' knew someone."  
  
Helios jumped at Humus, and the jade green haired senshi flipped her as she came near. Angelica hit the floor, and had the wind knocked out of her. "Well....maybe...Jake...knows...something."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Humus reached over and helped Helios up so they could have another go.   
  
"Because he isn't here. You know he wouldn't skip a class for no reason at all. So either Pat or Tallis was in the battle. See, we already know someone."  
  
Humus rolled her eyes at Helios. "Like they would be willing to tell us what happened. Especially if one of their 'men' got injured. Well, Tallis might, as long as Pat isn't there to poke him in the ribs to keep him quite."  
  
Helios ran up to Humus, and head butted her, which caught the older girl off guard. On the floor now, holding her stomach, she just looked shocked. "Did you have to hit so hard there?"  
  
"It's practice, Terra. If I don't practice it hard now, then I'll go to easy on our enemies."  
  
Humus stood up slowly, watching the red spot grow. "Remind me never to fight with you again, then."  
  
Helios smiled. No one had been able to hurt Humus before. She was a sore loser when it did happen, it seemed, but Helios couldn't help by simply smile as Humus limped off, barely able to stand up straight.  
  
Draco was also injured, not being one for hand to hand combat like her partner was. Usually, when paired with Jake, she would do ok, because, well, Jake would go slightly easy on her, and give her hints as to where to hit him. There were a few times when she had to blush when he told her, but other than that, she'd be able to at least hit him.  
  
Humus could barely sit down, but managed to do so anyway. Draco was rubbing her arm, where a nasty whelp was forming. She also had what looked like the beginning of a black eye. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I can't barely breathe, lass. Gotta problem wi' that?"  
  
Draco shook her head, and watched as Helios and her 'partner' for the day paired up. Humus glanced over at Draco. "So...what doya think o' that battle last night?"  
  
Draco did the same thing to Humus. "I really don't want to talk about it, Terra."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"Are you just looking for someone who was there, because, if you are, then you can stop looking."  
  
Humus was about to respond before thinking about what Draco said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, doya know why Jake ain't here?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Both Pat and Tallis were knocked unconscious in the fight."  
  
Humus gave an exaggerated oh. "Any one else hurt that should know about?"  
  
Draco glanced over at Humus again. "Erin was thrown against the wall, and couldn't breathe for a short bit there, but, as you know Erin, she's probably the only one who could have the done to her and walk away perfectly fine."  
  
Humus turned sharply on Draco. "An' you weren't plann' on telling me me best friend was injured?"  
  
"I figured she would tell her herself!"  
  
Humus sighed. "Well, I can imagine she's beating herself up pretty good right now."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't see n her all day."  
  
Humus nodded, and stood up, making groaning sounds. The professor looked up at her. "Miss Fitz, what are you doing?"  
  
"I think I was more injured then I thought, Professo'. May I go to the infirmary to get it checked out?"  
  
Luckily, the red mark on her stomach looked bad enough to the professor didn't hesitant to send her out. Smirking, she headed down to the library, knowing that's where she could find her friend.  
  
Sure enough, there was the red headed girl, staring at a book, but not actually looking at it. Humus, now in civilian form, pulled up a chair next to Erin. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Erin glanced up at Terra. "Are you skipping training?"  
  
Terra smirked again. "I hav' an 'injury'."  
  
"You?" Terra pulled up her uniform shirt to show Erin the mark. "Ouch! Who did that?"  
  
"Angelica and her hard head? Now, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Erin shook her head. "It's not really that, actually," she was merely guessing that Terra pulled the information from Melody, "it's something that Professor Madison told me."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Erin slumped back into the position she was in before Terra came in. "Well, she told me there would be nothing I can do to help any of you if you go injured while fighting. That you'll recover by yourself and such, and that it'll never get easier."  
  
Terra placed a hand on Erin shoulder. "You don't need to worry 'bout that, Erin. Yes, we may get injured, and it'll never be your fault, but, at some point or another, one of us will get so injured that the only thing that'll help us would be the fact that we would know someone needs us to be ok. While that may be a horrible experience to go through, at least you'll know you're helping. I mean, what happened when you went to infirmary, like I'm sure you did?"  
  
"Well, Tallis was still unconscious, but he woke up."  
  
Terra gave a slow nodded, as if understanding something for the first time. "Why did he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I was talking to Professor Madison, and she left, and he woke up."  
  
"It's probably because he heard your voice, and wanted to see you."  
  
Erin gave a slow smile, which faded. "Yeah, but he got injured on his throat, and won't be able to talk for awhile. And I'm..."  
  
"It's not your fault, Negumi. You didn't shove him in the way of any sort of attack that could have done that. He most likely knew the risks of fighting before he even transformed, so never blame yourself for that."  
  
"I just wish I could have don't more."  
  
Terra lifted Erin's face up until green eyes met with teary brown ones. "You can't be doing everything at once, lass. Sometime you have to let people do only what they can, and that's one of the tasks of being an effective leader."  
  
"But what if I can' be the leader everyone tells me I am?"  
  
"You're worrying about Tallis, that's should be proof enough."  
  
Erin sniffed, and then looked at Terra again. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~@  
  
The day went by, and soon it was time for dinner. Dinner was in a different place then lunch, as it was a meal that everyone had at the same time. Erin liked the dinning room this year, because it was more elegant than the lower classes dinning room. Each class had their own room, since they couldn't fit that many people in the small space. The tables were set up parallel to each wall, with a void space in the middle. The professors all sat at the table farthest from the doors, so they could walk students walk in and out.  
  
Erin was waiting for her friends casually by the door. She knew it wasn't the most wise thing to do, seeing as she usually misses them. Sunny was already in the dinning room, saving some spaces. Someone was always the designated seat, because there were so many students that it would be difficult to find seats together otherwise.  
  
So Erin was standing at the door when the mad rush came in. She hated when her friends came through the mad rush, because she can never spot them. Sometimes they come in early, and they were able to grab their seats before the rush comes in, then there are times when Terra holds them up. Erin thought she saw a flash of jade green hair walk by her, and , as she turned around to see if she had, she was suddenly swept up on the crowd.  
  
This usually didn't happen to her, and she felt closed in with all the people looking for their friends. As she reached the west side of the room, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her, shoving her into a chair. She was about the protest before she saw she was seated next to Patrick and Tallis.  
  
Erin blinked, and gave them an odd look. At this point, everyone had been seated. It didn't take long once everyone was inside. She spotted Terra and the others on the other side of the room, who gave a small wave at her. Things quieted down to the point where they could have a conversation.  
  
Erin glanced down at her plate, which was empty. She then slid a sideways glance at Patrick.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there a reason you dragged me into this seat?"  
  
Patrick looked sheepish. "Not really. It just looked like you were going to have some problems getting over there. Besides, we needed someone to replace Jake."  
  
Erin glanced over to the other side again, and spotted Jake sitting next to a blushing Sunny. She gave a small smile. At least one of them was getting wanted attention. "What about Jenna?"  
  
Patrick pointed her out with her own group of friends. "She never sits with me anymore. I wonder why."  
  
Tallis placed a hand over his mouth to show he was laughing. "How are you feeling, Tallis?"  
  
He shrugged. Erin guessed his voice box still hadn't recovered yet. "It's cool. I just wish Mr. Motor Mouth was the one who got injured severely, not you." She gave Patrick a sideways evil look, one that he didn't register.  
  
"Shh, here comes Professor Madison." And then he started randomly piling food onto her own plate. Erin gave him an odd look.  
  
The room become quiet as Professor Madison made her way to the head table. Once she reached her spot in the middle of the table, she paused a moment to study her students before picking up her glass and gently tapping her fork against it. Which proved to be unnecessary, for the room was dead quiet by the time she reached her seat.  
  
"As you may all be well aware of, a few of our students yesterday were attacked by some unknown senshi. While we still haven't figured out the nature or motive of these new senshi, they still pose a threat to this establishment, and thus pose a threat to each and everyone one of you, experienced as you may think you are. As a result, we are forced to take some kind of measure. Until we learn more about these 'Dark Senshi', each of you is required to be with a buddy at all times. No matter what, if we catch you wondering around the halls by yourself, you will be punished for it. That is all, for now."  
  
The room remained quiet a few moments after Professor Madison made her speech before erupted in noise the students asked each other what this could mean.  
  
~~~~@  
  
"Discordia! Get in here!" Nemesis impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for her underling to enter her command center. She took her time, and entered with an almost flowing step.  
  
"Yes Nemesis?"  
  
"Are we prepared for the next attack?"  
  
Discordia grinned an evil grin upon hearing this. "Yes, revengeful one, all is ready for your command." 


	3. Chapter 3

Senshi Academy of Zephyrus Prime Chapter three Rumors and the Next Battle  
  
Disclaimer: The concept of Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi is copyright Takeuchi Naoko and whomever else holds the copyright. The new characters are copyright, so to speak, Erin-hime (me). I'm not making any money off of this, as you generally know.  
  
A small pink form dashed through the hallways, intent that no one was going to stop he on the way to her destination. She had to be quick, for, at any even moment, the students could be let out of their meal, and there was a large possibility she could be stepped on, for no one ever looks down anymore, it seems.  
  
Down the Upper Class hallway she stealthfully moved, coming up to a doorway she was familiar with. She had come in there countless times with her master, for the room belonged to two of her friends, Melody Draca, and Angelica. Which ends up being sort of funny, because Melody can't stand Angelica. But that wasn't her purpose today.  
  
The door was slightly creaked open, such that no one could tell it was open. But she knew it was. Melody left it like that for her sake, as did her master. She pawed at the door several times before it opened, where she then sneaked into the room, safe at last.  
  
The room was dark, naturally, but she had keen eyesight, and could see everything nearly perfect. She easily jumped on one of the beds, and turned to the nightstand, where a small animal bed sat. Another small form, this one with golden scaled instead of pink fur, lay curled up in peaceful slumber. If one didn't know better, he would think it was simply a scaly golden ball.  
  
The pink for jabbed at the golden one, causing it to jump slightly before lifting it's head. This form was a dragon, abut a small one, and gave the pink form an evil look with it's light green eyes.  
  
'What do you want, Eurus?'  
  
The pink cat snorted, and sat on a pillow. "Please don't tell me Melody didn't tell you what happened yesterday, Vulcan."  
  
Vulcan blinked 'You know more than anyone that no one tells me anything, much less Melody.'  
  
Eurus sighed. "Your charge was attacked, Vulcan, along with Erin, Patrick, and Mickel."  
  
Vulcan pulled himself up, concerned this time. 'When did this happen? And why wasn't I able to tell?'  
  
"It happened right after lunch, and Melody walked away uninjured from the attack. She's, for what Erin told me, the one who really pushed the attackers away. She probably didn't want to talk about it. You know Melody."  
  
'That's what concerns me. I /i know Melody, and I would think she would know me enough to tell me when she's been attacked!" He ruffled his wings a little in annoyance.  
  
"She probably would have told you sooner or later; she probably just wasn't ready yet. This was, after all, the first time they encountered something like this."  
  
Vulcan thought for a moment to himself. 'Do you think it's him again?'  
  
"Depends. Who's him?"  
  
Vulcan blinked again. 'Haven't you paid attention to history?'  
  
Eurus meowed slightly. "Considering I was a regular old feline before they decided to make into this guardian thing, I should say not. Is there something I need to know?"  
  
Vulcan shook his head. 'It's just a story about an ancient evil that may have possibly come back for revenge on our girls. I can't be certain through, because it's been such a long time ago.'  
  
Eurus nodded. "I highly doubt it's anyone that old. These senshi sounded too inexperienced to have come from something old."  
  
'Possibly your right, but I'll keep an ear out just in case.'  
  
Eurus nodded. "I just hope this thing doesn't come back and bite us, if you know what I mean."  
  
~*~  
  
Erin sat calmly on her bed, writing utensil placing precisely between her teeth and her brow knitted in concentration. In her lap sat a small computer, which she poked at now and then with her index finger. This didn't make any sense. She keyed in a few words into a search, and the answer seemed to confuse her more.  
  
"Come on, Mousie. It shouldn't take all that long to come up with an answer."  
  
Erin looked up at Terra, and the rest of her friends sitting in varied positions on her floor. They were having an after classes study session, in her room of course, with a slightly annoyed Jenna sitting on her own bed, attempting to study. Erin sighed.  
  
"It says it's a globular cluster, but I'm so sure that's wrong."  
  
Melody flipped through her astronomy book in her own lap. "No, that's what it says here as well."  
  
"Ok, then the answer's globular cluster, it's that easy. Ok, now the next question..."  
  
"Terra, how can you be so sure? I mean, you're horrible at astronomy."  
  
"That's why I just want an easy answer without question. If I questioned every answer, I'd drive myself nuts."  
  
Erin leaned back and crossed her arms, and humphed. "What are you implying?"  
  
"We all can't be as smart and likable as you, Mousie. Last time I asked a question, and it was a good one at that, I nearly had my head bitten off by the professor, claiming I should have read the book before coming to class."  
  
Sunny snorted. "Oh yeah, I remember that. And it was a question about something we hadn't even read yet at that."  
  
"I am so glad I don't have him for my professor." Angelica twirled her tail in amusement as she watched her friends.  
  
"Yeah, our professor is so nice about questions, even ones that have been gone over several times in class. She feels that if we simply don't get it, there's no use in putting a student down."  
  
Melody sighed. "Must be nice. I love astronomy and all, especially the constellations, but it's so hard to keep up with the class."  
  
Erin glanced at the clock on her computer. "Well, do you guys want to study something else, or call it a day?"  
  
The four other girls looked at each other for a moment. "Let's call it a day. The astronomy test isn't until next week anyway." Terra flipped a strand of green hair to behind her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure there are more important things to do than study."  
  
Melody turned her green gaze onto Sunny. "Oh yeah? Like discuss how nice Jake's been to you lately?"  
  
Sunny blushed. "Um...no..."  
  
"Oh come on. You're the only one of us getting attention from a boy, and we'll all at an age where we all want that. Just admit that you want to rub that into our faces."  
  
Sunny looked a little scared. "I wouldn't..."  
  
"Knock it off Mel. You know perfectly well that half the male population in our class is holding out for Mousie here."  
  
Erin blinked at Terra. "Wh...what?"  
  
"It's true, Negumi. Haven't you seen the way my brother keeps wanting to be in your company?"  
  
Erin stared at Jenna in shock. "I beg your pardon? I just thought he was just trying to be civilized for once."  
  
"And then there's Tallis. He's a bit more quiet about it then some of the guys, you'll notice, but he blushes...a lot...in your presence, and tends to follow you around like a lost puppy."  
  
Tallis as well? This was getting insane. Erin looked at her distant cousin sort of annoyed. "Well, duh, I figured Tallis wanted to be more then friends awhile ago."  
  
"Excuse me? Then why haven't you humored the poor boy?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious? For one, I don't have any time to concentrate on any sort of relationship with the exception of friendship, and for another, I wouldn't want to screw up a friendship like that. I mean, what if it turns out we're not meant for each other?"  
  
The chorus of oohs made Erin give a small smirk. She started to pack up her laptop when Jenna, who still looked uninterested in a younger conversation, made her jump. "Those poor boys then, not knowing that you don't want to be in a serious relationship and all. I mean, they could be doing so much more with their time, like going after some perfectly eligible young ladies like the ones in this room."  
  
"Jenna, I'm 16 years old! People should realize that I have my whole life in front of me before I have to commit myself to anyone!"  
  
Jenna placed the book she was reading down in her lap, obviously not expecting that answer. "You mean, you don't want to get married and have little heirs to your power running around right after you graduate?"  
  
The other girls looked at each other. It tended to be the dream of every girl at the academy to have discovered their so called soul mate before graduating so they could have a family at a young age. There was hardly anyone who didn't want that, as well as not expressing it.  
  
Erin blushed. "Well, that would be nice and all, but you know, how could I graduate if I'm not concentrating on my school work and stuff?"  
  
The others blinked, then started giggling, not only because that made sense, but because the statement was so Erin that they couldn't help it.  
  
Jenna gave her younger roommate a sly glance. She picked up her book and started looking at it. "I can think of one person that wouldn't be a problem for."  
  
Erin stared at the carpet as her friends started yet another giggling fit, blushing like mad. Despite the way he had always treated her like a bug under his shoe, and then like his sister's best friend, she, almost naturally, had a crush on the older boy. The cool way he treated the authority, as if their opinion never mattered to him, yet they could never punish him, because he fully kept up with his studies. He just seemed like her desperately wanted to be a rogue, but his very nature kept him form doing so. Jenna once commented that he might seem all dangerous, and that he was a ladies man, but that his loyalties were strong, and, once you had his friendship, it was very hard to shake it.  
  
Which explained, actually, the reason why he wanted to spend more time with her. Since she had become Jenna's roommate he had gotten to know her a bit better, and possibly considers her a friend now. Erin looked defiant over at the nonchalant Jenna. "What makes you think that anyway? Whose to say that Patrick only sees me as a friend now?"  
  
"Well, considering the fact that you're the only one he'll let call him Patrick, I'd say he has different feelings for you than simple friendship."  
  
It was all Erin could do to look at anyone after that.  
  
~*~  
  
"The preparations are ready, m'lady." Nemesis turned at the lacky who suddenly appeared, bowing, in the lighted doorway of the darkened room. She had to blink for a moment to remember why he was there.  
  
"Oh thank you. Um, you're dismissed."  
  
The lacky bowed again, and, as suddenly as he appeared, was gone again. Nemesis tended to be weirded out by the newer minions, who seemed to have had special training in the art of appearing out of no where.  
  
She turned back to her two colleagues, if they could be called that. Discordia was sitting in a lone chair, looking too comfortable in an odd position, whereas Eris was looking over the battle plans.  
  
The blue skinned girl looked up at her commander. "You mean this is you great plan?"  
  
Nemesis nodded proudly.  
  
"But it's exactly the same as before, and look how well that turned out!"  
  
"Ah," she held up a finger, "this time we know what to expect. While they aren't nearly as powerful as we are, we know that they'll do just about anything if one of their own gets hurt. So we'll be expecting that this time around."  
  
Discordia snorted, clearly disapproved of the plan. Nemesis turned on her.  
  
"And I trust you'll come along as well?"  
  
"But of course, dear Nemesis. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to the mercy of those pathetic senshi-in-training."  
  
Nemesis blinked, trying to get the meaning of her words, then growled. Eris sighed at the oncoming argument.  
  
The alien looking girl was saved, however, when a hologram flickered to life in the middle of the room, scaring the wits out of all three senshi.  
  
"Lord...Lord Beserk!"  
  
"You haven't left yet? I'm surprised."  
  
Nemesis, along with Eris and Discordia, bowed to their master. "No, not yet. I just got word that the transport device is ready, and was simply fine toning the mission with the others."  
  
"You must make haste, Nemesis. Hesitating now would only spell disaster, I fear." And then he was gone, leaving the other three clueless.  
  
"I really hate his riddles, or whatever they are." Eris snatched one of her antenna.  
  
"I do believe he said we go now, you he'll do something nasty to us."  
  
Discordia stood up, making way for the door. "I agree with him. The sooner we get there, the sooner we defeat those pathetic senshi."  
  
The other two looked at one another, and ran after Discordia.  
  
They reached the transport room in a slight pant, and Discordia, who walked smoother and faster, gave them irritated looks while the transport operator set in the coordinates. They then stepped into the machine, and, with a flash of blue light, where suddenly in a rather beautiful garden.  
  
Naturally, there were no students about, all being in class. Nemesis sighed, annoyed at both the students and the way the garden was affecting her allergies.  
  
"Damn them, why aren't they were?"  
  
"I think we left either a bit too soon, or a bit too late. Depends on when their classes start."  
  
Nemesis was about the snap at Eris when a bell rang, and they heard the thundering of many students finally being released from class. They stared blankly at the outside door, wondering if any of them were going to come out.  
  
Luckily, quite a few did.  
  
"Man, I'm exhausted. I think a few minutes outside will help, though."  
  
"You're earthly powers need recharging, O Great...Earth...Goddess...?"  
  
"Ok, now you're just being odd, Sunny."  
  
"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you."  
  
The three students jumped and whirled around to looking, mouths slightly ajar, at the three Dark Senshi, now taking battle positions on the ledge of the fountain.  
  
"What the...who are you?"  
  
"I know. They're the three Dark Senshi who attacked us a few days ago. Sailors Nemesis, Eris, and Discordia."  
  
"Very good. Now I suggest you prepare yourselves for a beating after what you did to me then!"  
  
"Right. Draco Dragon Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Humus Earth Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Iris Rainbow Power, Make-up!"  
  
In a shower of colors, they were standing in fuku, the protectors of they're planets and of all that was good and just.  
  
Eris blinked. "Ok, I know that one, but who are the other two?"  
  
"Sailor Iris, senshi of rainbows."  
  
"And Sailor Humus, senshi of earth. What's it to you?"  
  
Eris shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just wanna know who I'm killing before I do so."  
  
"Well, tough luck, because we won't go down that easily. Humus Earthquake!"  
  
Since she was a new senshi, the dark senshi weren't really expecting the ground shaking attack, but surmised what it did by the way the ground buckled right before it hit them. So they all easily jumped out of the way. Humus swore in a very unlady like manner.  
  
Discordia tsked. "Such language. Oh well. Chaos Reign!" She trusted out her scythe at the senshi, causing a brownish mist full of sparkles to cover them. They started coughing at the mist fell into their lungs, and fell to their knees.  
  
"Iris *cough* Rainbow Firecracker *cough* Sparkle!" Iris tossed her ball of rainbowed light at someone, as she really couldn't see since Discordia's mist had fallen into her eyes, and Eris was the one who got the blunt of that attack.  
  
The blue alien took a step back at the ball exploded on her, and lighted sparkles singed her fuku and skin. She let out a yelp of pain. Nemesis sneered.  
  
"Nemesis Thunder Whip!" She had intended to strike all of the senshi, or at least the one named Iris, but she only managed to hit one in her anger, the one form before, who let out a horrified shriek as ever fiber of her being was hit with a dark form of electricity. She then slumped forward, unconscious, spent from the agonizing pain.  
  
Iris coughed. "Who was that?" She moved her hands around to clear the mist. It seemed to be working, because she could see Nemesis standing a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Um, Draco, I think. That wasn't you, was it Iris?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, other then being blinded and chocked by this mist."  
  
"Darn it!" Iris saw Nemesis stamp her foot, and, in spite of herself, let a smile form on her lips. "We'll worry about Draco later. Just make sure she's safe!"  
  
Nemesis was starting into her eyes now. It was like looking into jealousy itself, although with more of a red tint to them. Iris unconsciously took a step back from the shear hatred that was emanating from those eyes.  
  
"No matter. I'll just attack you, and get rid of another senshi. Nemesis Thunder Whip!"  
  
Of course, Iris could see it coming, and she jumped as high as her legs could carry her. As it was, the whip rapped around her ankle, and she felt the electricity shoot up her leg as Nemesis pulled her back to the ground, where she landed in a heap. Her ankle throbbed as she tried to stand up.  
  
Kneeling on her right knee, feeling a bit drained, Iris was desperate. "Iris Ranibow...Go!" She threw her hand out towards Nemesis, and the other Dark senshi for that matter, who suddenly had surprised looks on their faces as Nemesis was slammed with a simple rainbow, and thus slammed into her partners as well. They were lifted off their feet, and slammed into the wall several feet behind them.  
  
Discordia recovered the quickest. "Chaos..." She was suddenly knocked back down by a fist that was going too fast for any in the area to see.  
  
"I told you girls to come get one of us when they attacked again!"  
  
"Headmistress Madison!" They were surprised, because none of them had ever seen her transformed before. They only way they knew it was her was of the silver hair cascading down her back. None of the other professors had silver hair, or none that long.  
  
The dark senshi just glanced at the seemingly unimposing senshi in front of her. "And who might you be?" Nemesis asked in a snooty voice.  
  
"I am Sailor GoldStar, Headmistress of this Academy!" She glanced at the fallen Draco. "And I see that you've hurt one of my students. Might I suggest leaving before I have to kick some part of you that you rather need?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She said leave before she kicks your butts."  
  
Discordia laughed. "And what makes you think you can defeat us?"  
  
"For one, you hurt one of my students. For another, I, unlike my students, am a fully trained senshi, and am quite capable of dealing with scum like you."  
  
Iris and Humus stood on either side of GoldStar, and tried their best to make convincing menacing faces. Discordia growled at them, but she also knew when it was time to give up.  
  
"You may get rid of us now, but by no means are you rid of us forever. We will be back and next time, we won't run away." That being threatened, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, Nemesis and Eris not too far behind.  
  
Goldstar quickly detransformed, and was at Draco's side in an instance. "Why didn't you call one of us?"  
  
Iris kneeled next to her. "Well, it happened so quickly, and instinct told us to transform before we even had a chance to stop it. And I don't think they would have let us anyway."  
  
Headmistress Madison thought for a second. "That's true, but next time, if you have an opening, one of you make good use of it, and tell a professor. Anyone could have walked into the battle unprepared, and ended up worse that Melody here. Now, help me lift her up and get her to the infirmary."  
  
The other two nodded, detransformed, and did their best to help the injured Draco through the halls. As it was, Madison carried most of the weight, with Terra in a close second.  
  
"I do dread having to tell Miss O'Colley about this."  
  
~*~  
  
Actually, Headmistress Madison didn't have to worry about telling Erin, for she already knew. The battle wasn't unseen, and the rumor quickly spread through the classes in session. When she heard one of the senshi was hurt, she felt it in her heart that it had to be one of her own. She felt a sharp jab to her ribs, and looked over and back a little to find Patrick half out of his seat with a pencil in his hands.  
  
He tossed her a note, then slide back into his seat just as the professor turned back around. To her, Patrick looked like he had been paying attention the whole time. Erin opened the piece of ripped paper.  
  
What's the matter, O'Colley. You look like you ate something rotten.  
  
Erin quickly scribbles something back, feeling like she shouldn't keep Patrick in the dark, as he was the only one in the class that she was friends with.  
  
It's that attack that was just mentioned. I think it was one of mine that got hurt.  
  
She tossed it over with practiced ease, and was rewarded with a new paper.  
  
What makes you so sure that the attack was even real?  
  
It sounds like something some evil people might do. Their investigating us, Patrick, and they'll attack several times before they pull out a full scale attack.  
  
Wow, you do pay attention in History. But what makes you think someone was injured?  
  
I don't, but I feel as through if someone was hurt, it would be one of mine.  
  
One of your what?  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
There was a pause in the paper throwing, as if Patrick was thinking. And the professor had turned around again.  
  
Well, for your sake, I hope that particular rumor is false, and, if it's true, then I hope it isn't too bad.  
  
Erin grinned. When no one was around that would care, Patrick actually acted like a friend, and seemed to care about her feelings. It made the gossip about her and him seem more likely.  
  
Thank you. I hope so too.  
  
I can walk you to the infirmary after class if you want me to.  
  
Erin blinked at the note and reread it several times, a smile growing across her face. A blush started forming across her cheeks, and she sunk into her seat almost giddily before she realized he was just being nice.  
  
Yes, that would be nic great. Thank you. 


End file.
